Creepypasta Wiki:User Submissions/B
__NOWYSIWYG__ Borna Zargarian I'm a recent Creepypasta writer. I'm not that bad, in my opinion. *The Spirit *Forest of the Lost Bitchbuscus My name is Tristan Booth. I am here to invade the wiki with original pasta's and stories. I hope to some day direct horror, and I think this will be a great place to start out. Please don't change any of the stories on my pasta's without explicit permission. Grammatical error fixes are appreciated, and fully welcomed. Enjoy my poetry and short stories, and remember, it's just a story. *The Dead Air BakerBug06 *I Run Bazzare My name is Barry McMahon and I am fifteen years of age living in Ireland If you want to know. I love submitting my work and PM me if any mistakes are found in my Pastas and I will change them. *The Nice Old Lady *Ted BCB9614 Hello. I am a young teenager/adult who enjoys drawing and video games. I recently got bored one day and decided to write my own story which in turn changed into a pasta called "Windows 95: The Secret Corrupted Version." I highly enjoy my work and I hope you will too. If you would like to check out some of my art, I highly recommend that you search my channel on YouTube called BCB9614. But I would really enjoy some positive and constructive feedback on my pastas. I like to keep my work unique, so editing my pastas is not allowed. But you are more than welcome to pitch me any ideas or suggestions for my work. Anyway, enjoy! *Windows 95: The Secret Corrupted Version Bearded Hoplite Please don't add anything unless you message me first. Grammar editing is all good, though. *Picha Mlaji BearTrapTree Feel free to correct grammatical errors in my submissions, especially any revolving around those pesky commas. I've been writing short stories for quite some time now, although I've never released any of them for the public to read as of now. Or, to put it in better words, not until today. *Algol Bearycool any spelling error or grammatical correction is A-ok. Adding a seperate paragraph or sentence unless I see it firsthand is not ok. *Men, the Trail, and the Night, The *Day in the Field, The *Utter-less Phrases *Eversion Beauu I'm not the best writer, but I have been told to be one of the best in other's opinion. But with my opinion, I'm not at all that great. Please enjoy these stories. *Never *With or without the Girl *If Only He Could Hear Me *I Was Never Happy *Red Face Belgiansparten Feel free to correct my spelling or grammer (English isn't my native language). Anyway I hope you enjoy my stories, but don't change anything too drastically. *Friendly Host *Noises Next Door *UCA-Club *Village Trip Beniful I have always liked writing stories. Fantasy, romance, sci-fiction, and now horror. The more I get to stretch my writing skills, the better. Correct me wherever I may have messed up, thanks. *The Shrieking BenjaminSorrow Please do not edit my OC's. If you want something changed or notice something wrong please message me, thanks. *The Sickened Man Benjo12w2 *The Endless Pain BenNasty Feel free to correct spelling errors or other minor grammer things. Please "Don't" move or change the pictures, they are where they are for a reason. If it isn't spelling or grammar, contact me before any changes are made. Thanks! *The Golfer *Oh the Memories *Don't Swim on Sundays *With Deepest Regret... *The Nature of Possession *The Newsies Strike *Monumental Disaster *Immortal Revenge *Nuclear Meltdown Bennett9496 *Ever-Rest BENSGirl97 Mah Stuff :3 Please use credit! *A Song's Melody *Song of Pain *The Poem of MrCreepyPasta Beringei I write things. Some may like it, others may hate it. *148 Days BetamanOmega Writing things based off of personal things that have happened to me, be it experience or dreams I've had. *Blue House on BlackRidge Road *The Colosseum *Looking for Inspiration BetaVersionX Not much of a Creepypasta fan. But I write for fun. *WHY?! Bets142 Just starting to post my Creepypastas. "Dear Adam" was originally a Creative Reflect on "The Raven" by Poe. *Dear Adam BigBug64 *Migration, The *Corandury, The (a creepy poem) *Howtobeanairbender.avi *Secret, The *Pestilence *BOLAR TODO *Postman Pat *Chariot *Tanetane Curse *Brothers Forever BIGFATALBERT *Sonic X - Hell *Friend BigMouth12349 Please contact me if you feel that any changes to my pastas are needed. For some reason, I am unable to put hyperlinks in, so if anyone could do that for me, that would be wonderful. *Out *Stairway to Hell *Alice Killings, The *Mr. Strings Big Sauce *Ticking Clock, The Bill9929 Please ask me be4 you make any major edits. Minor edits are fine! *Alarm Clock *Boy Scout Troop 666 *Story of Weird Ozzy, The Billibot *Someone Special *Mr. Perfect *Zoo, The *Sea Maiden Biocalypse *Leather Bound Book, The Bisque *Bad Apples *Daddy's Secret Room *Snow Beast Bite.You00 *Unreal BiteSpider *Horsehead BiterlyCordial Please don't hesitate to give me any criticism on my stories and make sure you ask before editing my stories, thanks! (◡‿◡✿) *A Cats Perspective BlackJacket Please do go on and comment on anything you find boring or dumb in any of my works, I love to learn from my mistakes just as much as I like beating up people mercilessly. *Hallways *Fashion Victim BlackReaper1_33 the page is a Wiki link, but, for some reason, does not see it as such *Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door BlackRoses77 I'm Rose, hello! I've recently started writing, so it would be an honor if you read my pasta! *"Perfect" Game, The BladeCrossEXE Hey People. I'm Blade. If you notice any errors with my pastas, let me know and I'll fix them. *Wrath of the Titan, The *Boktai: Black Sun Blaine Earhart *Von Project, The *Original Recordings of Von BleedingHats *Mike's Dead Dog Bleedmore111010 *My Memories BlindedinChainsZV *Pokémon XD 77345 Blindknyttstories Trying to make you have chills everytime you read(Note* trying) *Tim BlittleMcNilsen The following pastas are not to be modified from their original form without my permission, unless it's just fixing up some grammar errors etc. Adding photos and such is fine though. They are also not to be claimed as your own. Other than that, happy creepy-pasting! *Corrupt-mlp-s2ep03-vhs.png *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic - Season 1, Episode 0: Friendship is Dead *1dollar.wav *CamCorder, The *Knob.exe *Blue's Clues *CRT Hum, The Blood Dahlia Hi. My first Creepy Pasta. I hope you like it. Blood Dahlia (talk) 02:08, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Blood Dahlia *Day of the Dead Clown BloodPony *Venus (based on a local legend) *Achluophobia *What Waits Beyond *Scent of Roses *Weeping Willow (based on a local legend) Bloons Boy Hey guys, I'm finally writing pastas! Please don't change anything other than grammar errors *Trapped in Lavender Town BloxPwner101 If you spot any grammatical, spelling, or punctuation errors in my pastas, please, feel free to correct them or contact me in that pastas discussion. You may add pictures if they fit the pasta. *Daylight Savings Time *Shower Time *I Can't Sleep BlueBlur18 *EVILNESS BludThursty Hey everyone! First Creepypasta, think I did a decent job. Feel free to edit out any grammatical errors you may find, but leave the story as-is. Thanks! *Story of Jonathan James, The Bluedramon *Sheegoth *Dividend *Samris *First Kraid *Dark Cave Bluehands15 *Gatekeeper Bluewafflehumor *Manhunt Beta 1999 *Courage The Cowardly Dog Lost Episode *Coal BobbleBoggle Do not edit these submissions without my consent *Tab Tab Tab BoblaaR I'm Cindy Mae.. You might know me as BoblaaR from the art app spraycan.. I have no idea what to say. Ⓧ *The Story Of Samantha Shryne. Bogleech I'm Jonathan Wojcik, writer and artist behind bogleech.com and other internet smearings. I wrote a couple other pastas that made it here before I started posting. *Headed South Bongwatersnowman *09/17/10 *My Poor Stimpy Boombbq *Grounded Boombomb Edit these if by any means necessary. *Shi ga matte iru *Zodiac.wmv Braden Powell *I'm Here to Deliver a Warning Branfoley My first Creepypasta! It's all Original, except for the picture. Only grammar changes please. Message me if you want to make other changes. I don't mind anyone reposting this, as long as I am given credit. *Contained Psychopaths BrawlTheBasher *Pokémon Tainted Red Brianna_Firestave *Shattered Marble Brinker X Correction of grammatical, spelling or punctuation errors is acceptable. Reposts of seperate sites (with creditation) is acceptable. Please contact me before making large edits or adding photos. *Those Fucking Fingers *Mr. Blue *Dents in Your Wall BrookeBattlesAgainst * Another Way Out * Love Isn't Always Fair * Don't Do It * Endless Pain * They Follow You BrownGamer If you have any suggestions, please post them in the talk. If you see any gramatical, spelling, punctuation, or formatting errors, you may fix them, or point them out so I can. *Caroline BucktheWonderSlave *Solipsism BurnTheFool My first submission. Please do not edit the story, however if you notice grammar or spelling issues please feel free to correct them. We are adapting it into a short film during the summer :) *Check In Business Cat *Audio Cassette Bugsmourn Combine.Avi Ant Farm Buddha12 *The Willow ButtholeJones *Jagan a Category:Meta